User talk:Acciala
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tearlach page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 21:17, December 14, 2011 Welcome! Welcome to the Wolves of the Beyond Wikia! If you need any assistance, remember to ask me, Lachlana , or Caitbob for help. Remember to read the rules so that you don't delete important pieces of information. Good Luck editing =D Fyrus797 21:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC) So Much Editing I'm glad to see someone taking the initiative to go through each page and correct and add things! I would do this too, but I've only got 2/4 books under my belt and hate spoiling storylines for myself. After all, as my page says, I'm a small details type of person most of the time, but will forge ahead, especially if it helps us get closer to the 200 (non stub) page limit needed to have Wikia put this page up on the "visit 'X' Wikia" window/advertisement Good luck getting through the night Fyrus797 03:39, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi, Acciala! I'm Wolves of the Beyond Wiki's adopter, Lachlana. I'm so sorry I didn't welcome you before. It's just that I'm sorta grounded and my computer has a virus (I'm using my mom's). I've noticed you're many edits, and I thank you for that. Please stay with us. I can tell you'll be a big help. Lachlana 19:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Hello, Acciala, fellow Admin and user that has achieved the "Faolan's run" badge! Sorry I never welcomed you to the wiki or said "congratz" for your Admin powers, I'm a very busy person and whenever I am here I don't have a lot of time to spend. So, welcome to the wiki and the "Main Peps" as Lachlana and I call the members who achieve ranks. Thanks for all the editing, the help, and the contribution to the wiki, but most of all thanks for joining the wiki and staying. See you soon! PS: your birthday is 4 days before mine! Caitbob Wilkinson 20:05 January 19, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Rollback Rights Hey, Acciala! I've noticed you have more that the amount of edits to become a rollback. I'm giving you them, but if you don't want them, tell me in my Talk Page and I'll talk them away. Lachlana 16:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Hi, Acciala! I'm getting a little ticked here. You're adding categories for characters that don't even appear in the books. Like how you added Akira as a Watch Wolf character, and Mhairie and Dearlea as the same. Please don't add categories if they don't appear. And please don't post unneeded blog posts everyday. We all know Christmas and Hannukah are near. Also, if your still on, wanna join Chat? 19:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Hey, Acciala! Wanna Chat? 03:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana False alarm on Chat. Sorry, Acciala. Join again? 04:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Chat? X3 thanks i will let you know if i need any help 22:19, February 19, 2012 (UTC)IAMthegreatfengo hi Hello Acciala, I was just wondering how do you become an Admin? Always a wolf of the Beyond, Faolan MacDuncan 18 Welcome Back! Oh, welcome back Acciala! We all missed you! =3 (Faolan MacDuncan 18 & all of the other Wolves of the Beyond Wikians) STOP Okay, I have been trying to fix your errors for a very long time. You don't uppercase the "C" in clan. It's not MacNamara Clan, it's MacNamara clan, like in the books. Stop doing that, it is very annoying. Don't think that I am trying to be mean because I'm not... Sorry if I sounded harsh... D: "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 I agree, it does! :D HI! Thank you for the late welcome P.S. twilight princess is awesome i have won the game (VICTORY) :) Hey, Acciala. Saw your message to Faolan (not to be nosy or anything.) Basically, your account is on all Wikis (meaning you can have the same account on all Wikis). So you don't have to create another account. Sorry for snooping! ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 01:37, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Like Lachlana said, but what you only need to do is edit that wiki like you would normally on this wiki. Just a question, what wikia were you going to join? (may I ask...?) "Beyond the Beyond, Before the Before!" Hi. I don't think I've met you yet, so I just wanted to tell you hi. 00:57, July 21, 2012 (UTC)Canid ThunderCanidThunder (talk) 00:57, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ive been spammed help Nightwolf14 (talk) 20:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Where'd you go? D: Faolan and Edme Forever 18:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Months Hi, Acciala! How long has it been now? 7-8 months? 7 or 8 months ago this wiki was flourishing, we had so many contributors and now no one's here any more. Sorry about this, Acciala, but it's been longer than 6 months since edited so, I'm taking your Admin rights away. Sorry. Faolan Mhairie Dearlea Admin 03:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Awwooo Acciala! How are you, I come in peace I'm in Utah however I have emotional courage to stand up for wolves, I have sympathy of repeatedly misunderstood behavior beautiful acquaintance. I understand enough wolf language from body-language and facial expressions I emotionally wish I could be wolves' translator. Wolves easily inspire me often enough that I'll never stop reading their most respectful stories, I've also had personality quizzzes repeatedly say I'd be at alpha or beta rank if was a real wolf, with how much nobility I'd show my pack even when near something dangerous. I love wolves so much I can't stand extinction news of their family. I'm also working hard to help Balto's Wiki. Self-respect, Self-acceptance, Success, Hope, Trust, these are what wolves have helped me with the most they're able to help me feel like I really know myself I understand wolves enough that I'm surprisingly guided by them. When I visualize wolves I emotionally hear my conscience better, i believe some of it is my matching qualities plus matching values of life. Flexiblity, Loyalty, Patience, and Effieciency are qualities you could say I share with them, Peace, Honor, and Freedom are top values you could say share with wolves. I have these emotional results but I'm also a visual thinker dear Acciala. a person loves wolves and mentioned them here or a person who has one I don't mind which event is the answer. I wish this wiki member luck I'd help them in the expensive ways if I could afford it, but I have Autism and seizures to take care of. However YELLOWSTONE AND COLORADO WOLF AND WILDLIFE CENTER will be my two adventure of a lifetime trips with the deep love I share with wolves.